12 września 1990
Program 1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Przypowieść o seksie" - film fab. prod. węgierskiej 12.00 Kryptonim "Klio" - podróż w dawne czasy 12.30 Sylwetki historyczne: Karol Levitteaux 13.00 My dorośli: chłopcy - mężczyźni 13.30 Spotkanie z literaturą - kl. VIII: L. Kruczkowski - "Niemcy" 14.05 Agroszkoła 14.45 Chemia bez tajemnic 15.00 J. niemiecki dla początkujących 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Wideo-Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: Sami o sobie" 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Przybrana matka" - odc. 2 filmu TVP z serii "Karino" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rolnicze rozmaitości 17.45 Sprawy międzynarodowe 18.10 Program dokumentalny 18.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 19.15 Dobranoc 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Powrót do ukochanej" - film fab. (psychologiczno-kryminalny) prod. francuskiej 21.50 Polska z oddali - fel. 22.00 "Łomża 90" - prog. rozrywkowy 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 "Racje" - prog. publicystyczny 23.15 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 41 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 16.00 Kontakt TV - W kontakcie z gwiazdami: Koncert grupy "Genesis" 17.00 "Pogodzeni" - odc. 11 filmu CSRF z serii "Szpital na peryferiach" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn ,,102" 19.00 "Tanner" - odc. 6 serialu społeczno-politycznego USA 19.30 Galeria 37 milionów 20.00 Bruce Forsyth - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ze wszystkich stron: "Co z Kubą?" - cz. 2 reportażu o Kubie 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 22.25 Telewizja nocą 23.25 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.55 The Historyman 10.00 News Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Macgregor's Scotland - on the Outer Edge 12.00 News Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 Knots Landing 15.05 Gardeners' Direct Line 15.35 Cartoons 15.50 Two by Two 16.05 The Quack Chat Show 16.20 Fantastic Max 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Doogie Howser, MD 20.00 Bergerac 20.50 Points of View 21.00 A Party Political Broadcast 21.05 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.35 Inside Story 22.25 Sportsnight Special 23.55 Weather 0.00 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Light on Lasers 7.10 The 'User-Friendly' School 9.00 Those Endearing Young Charms 10.20 Tarzan's Fight for Life 11.40 In the Making 12.00 Trans-African Hovercraft Expedition 12.50 Into Print 13.20 Fingermouse 13.35 Country File 14.00 News Weather followed by Master Craftsmen 14.20 All about Ambridge 15.00 News Weather followed by Wild World 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 So Long at the Fair 17.20 Chris Serle's Summer Season 17.30 Film 90 with Barry Norman 18.00 DEF II The Invaders 18.50 Depeche Mode 19.20 A Drop in the Ocean 20.00 Bookmark 21.00 ScreenPlay: Needle 22.25 A Party Political Broadcast 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 School of the Future? 0.25 The Future on Display 0.55 Closedown